


Silent Specter

by Adian



Category: Roswell (TV)
Genre: Liz Parker - Centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 07:30:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12206655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adian/pseuds/Adian
Summary: Disclaimer:  The characters of Roswell belong to Jason Katims, Melinda Metz, WB, UPN, and the Syfy Channel.  No money is being made off this drivel so please don't sue.





	Silent Specter

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The characters of Roswell belong to Jason Katims, Melinda Metz, WB, UPN, and the Syfy Channel. No money is being made off this drivel so please don't sue.

 

I’ve combed the shelves for weeks hoping that my favorite author’s new book would be out. Today is the day. I rushed over from work waiting for the stockers to put the new books out. Every time a new cart comes out, I eagerly scan the shelves. The stock boy is annoyed. He has asked me to tell him which book I want and he will get it for me. I told him no. Half the fun is the discovery of a new treasure! Always it is on the last one. I squeal in joy plucking it from the cart. Holding it to my chest I run for the front.

I’m trying not to read. I know if I start, I won’t leave until closing, or I finish it. But I can’t resist the temptation as I wait in line. I crack open the cover breathing in the smell of new book. Reading the book jacket, I’m barely aware of the person in line in front of me.

It’s the absence of movement that finally penetrates my awareness. I look up to see you frozen in fear… _of me_. I’m torn between amusement and sadness. You have won. Yet fear is all I ever see. Did your stomach drop upon seeing me? Is your heart in your throat choking you?

I watch you look wildly around wondering if he has seen me. You have his name, his ring, his child and still you fear me. So much so that you have become my clone. Nothing you change clothes, hairstyle, even color will make you me. It will not give you the one thing you desire – his heart.

You made this choice forcing it upon us all a marriage of three – you, him, and me a silent specter of this misery.  

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2008. Writing comes and goes in my life. This was an attempt to get back into writing.


End file.
